Inuyasha's Kingdom
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Rated M for language and a lemon in later chapter. Sesshomaru dies after he, Inuyasha, and gang defeat Naraku. After his death Inuyasha is now in charge of their father's land. What does Kagome do with the jewel? What do they find in the castle? Complete!
1. Naraku vs Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and gan

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Naraku vs. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and gang.

"Come out and fight Naraku." said Sesshomaru angerly.

Standing beside Sesshomaru is Inuyasha who unsheathed his sword Tetsusaiga. Behind Inuyasha is Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kilala. Shippo was left at Kaede's village. Naraku came out and the battle began. Inuyasha's friends and Sesshomaru attacked after Inuyasha broke through the barrier that surrounded Naraku. Sango's hiaikotsu and Miroku's sacred sutras didn't affect Naraku. So Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome took over. As usual Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru are argueing over who will kill Naraku. They argued as they fought Naraku. As they fought one of Naraku's attacks destoried Tenseiga. Tenseiga is Sesshomaru's sword that was his father's but it was given to Sesshomaru when his father died. Now without Tenseiga they can't revive anyone that dies.

But Sesshomaru still has Tokijin so he'll be fine. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still argueing over who is going to kill Naraku. Suudenly Naraku was hit by one of Kagome's sacred arrows.

"You damn wench." said Naraku angerly.

Naraku sent an engery blast at Kagome but Inuyasha pushed her out of the way.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome with a worried look on her face.

Inuyasha hit the ground bleeding but he got back up. Kagome was reliefed to see Inuyasha get back up. But Kagome could tell that Inuyasha is seriously wounded. Inuyasha ran toward Naraku and Sesshomaru joined him. Naraku hit Inuyasha in the same spot as before. He hit Inuyasha on the right side. Inuyasha hit the ground holding his right side. Naraku sent another toward Inuyasha. Sesshomaru appeared and countered the attack. Naraku continued to attack Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is also wounded but not as bad as Inuyasha. Suddenly Sesshomaru was hit and seriously wounded him. Naraku sent out more and more attacks adding more wounds to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. When the smoke cleared both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are laying on the ground.

"Now to kill you damn wench." said Naraku with a evil look on his face.

Kagome turned to run when she saw Inuyasha slowly get up.

"Don't run away Kagome I need you to help me kill Naraku." said Inuyasha weakly.

Inuyasha stood up about half way than fell to his knees. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and saw that Inuyasha is in a puddle of his blood. She went up to Inuyasha and helped him up. Inuyasha took Tetsusiaga and pointed it at Naraku. He is still mad at Naraku for killing Kikyo two weeks ago. Kagome knew what attack Inuyasha is going to use. So she got ready with her bow and arrow. Once Inuyasha summoned enough strength he lifted Tetsusaiga.

"Diamond Spear!" yelled Inuyasha swinging Tetsusaiga.

At the same time Kagome fired an arrow. Naraku was destoried when Inuyasha didn't smell Naraku anymore he fell to the ground. Kagome found the sacred jewel. She added the shards she had to the jewle. Now the jewel is whole again. The shard that was in Kohaku's back was removed. Kohaku was also left at Kaede's village with Shippo.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango as she, Kilala, and Miroku ran up to her.

"Yah I'm fine but they aren't." said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome took care of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's wounds. After taking care of their wounds Kagome and Sango put Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on Kilala's back. Then they headed back to Kaede's village. Shippo and Kohaku greeted them as they came into Kaede's hut. Kagome made sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed separated. That night Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala went to sleep early. An in the morning Kagome changed Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's bandages. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are still unconscious. Kagome can tell they are both in alot of pain. It's been teo days Kagome has been changes Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's bandages. Kagome heard moaning and looked at Inuyasha to see if was him making the noise. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was. When he saw Kagome he smiled weakly.

"How are you felling Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly.

"I'm sore but I'm fine." said Inuyasha.

He looked over at the other side if the hut. And when her saw Sesshomaru he growled.

"I know you don't like your brother but he is wounded too." said Kagome.

Later that afternoon Inuyasha has gotten out of bed. To keep him away from Sesshomaru. Kagome sent Inuyasha out to find a hot spring and bathe. When he returned he sat away from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha come here please." said a weak voice. The weak voice is Sesshomaru.

As usual Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru and just sat there.

"Inuyasha I need to talk to you." said Sesshomaru knowing that Inuyasha ignored him.

Inuyasha growled and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha you know I'm the Lord of our father's land righ?" asked Sesshomaru weakly.

"Yah I know and your point is." said Inuyasha not likeing to talk with his brother.

"As soon as I die you will become the Lord of father's land." said Sesshomaru weakly.

"What do you mean when you die?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and stopped breathing.

"Kagome get over here theres something wrong with Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha.

When Kagome heard Inuyasha yell she ran to see what was wrong. Five minutes later Kagome covered Sesshomaru's body with a sheet.

"Well what's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but Sesshomaru is dead." said Kagome.

**I hope you like this story. Please review. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	2. The Castle of the Dog Lord

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

The castle of the Dog Lord.

Inuyasha knew what to do and where to bury Sesshomaru. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kilala are staying at Kaede's village. Inuyasha barrowed Kilala to carry Sesshomaru's body to the castle. Kagome and Shippo are going with Inuyasha. Inuyasha told them it would take them the whole day to get to the castle. Kagome is takeing the sacred jewel and her back pack with her. Jaken and Rin are both dead thanks to Naraku. The sun was setting when they arrived.

"Inuyasha where are we?" asked Kagome looking around.

"We are at the castle of the Dog Lord." said Inuyasha.

They buried Sesshomaru in the garden by a small pound. Then Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo went into the castle after Kilala left. They deiceded took explore the castle together. Two hours later had went throught the whole castle. Except for the dungeon so they went down to the dungeon. They walked throught the dungeon and looked into the cells. When they got to the last cell the other cells are empty. But there is someone in the last cell. They can tell it's a female demon. There are chains around her neck, wrists, and ankles. The chains are anchored to the floor. She is on her hand and knees and her kimono is in ruin. Her head is low and it looked like her long hair was covering her ears. But her ears aren't hidden they blend in with her hair. Her hair is so blonde it looks gold and mixed in the gold is red. So Kagome decieded to call the girls hair color golden red.

Inuyasha went up to the girl and asked "are you ok?" When she glanced at Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide with fear and tried to get away from Inuyasha.

"Please don't hurt me Lord Sesshomaru I'll change my mind!" she said whimpering.

As she tried to get away from Inuyasha the chains around her nack chocked her. Kagome went up to the frightened girl and moved Inuyasha away from her.

"Easy, easy settle down that isn't Sesshomaru." said Kagome camily.

As Kagome settled the girl down Inuyahsa cut the chains. Then removed the chains from around her neck, wrists, and ankles. When the chains that were around her neck were removed. She took a deep breath and rubbed her neck. The Kagome helped the girl to her feet. Kagome guessed that the girl is 5'8" and is as old as Inuyasha is. She took the girl to a room and noticed she had some wounds. Kagome told Inuyasha to turn around or leave the room. He left the room and walked down the hall.

"Ok he's gone take off your kimono so I can take care of your wounds." said Kagome.

When she did Kagome saw long thin wounds on her back. Shippo sat infront of the girl and looked into her blue-green eyes. He noticed that she had a scared look in her eyes and on her face.

"Where did you get these wounds?" asked Kagome looking at her wounds.

"Sesshomaru wanted me to be his mate. But he found out I like and respcet all being includeing half demons and humans." she said sighing.

Kagome was glad to hear that the girl respected half demons and humans.

"When Sesshomaru found that out he took me to the dungeon and chained me up so I won't struggle. Then he would whip me with a leather whip to make me change my mind." she added.

"So he wanted you to become cold and heartless like he was." said Kagome wrappind a bandage around to cover the wounds.

"Yes. But it didn't work I didn't change my mind." she said looking at her ruined kimono.

"Here you can have this kimono I bought at a village." said Kagome handing her the kimono.

The kimono is blue-green with sky blue flowers on it. When she put it on it matched her golden red hair and her blue-green eyes.

"Can I come in now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure come in Inuyasha." said Kagome putting away the bandages.

When Inuyasha saw the kimono the girl was wearing was wearing he knew it wasn't hers.

"Kagome isn't that the kimono you bought?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. I gave it to her because her old one is ruined." said Kagome showing Inuyasha the girl's old kimono.

"You didn't tell us your name." said Shippo tugging on the girls kimono.

The girls ears pricked froward finally showing themselfs.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Ruby." she said bowing her head.

"You're a dog demon." said Shippo pointing at her ears.

"Yup I'm a full blooded dog demon." said Ruby.

They sat down and told Ruby that Sesshomaru is dead. And that they won't hurt her. They also told her that Inuyasha is now the Lord. Ruby told Inuyasha what Sesshomaru had done to her.

"So Ruby what's your story other than my brother whipping you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have no family or anywhere to go." Ruby said sadly.

"What happened to them?" asked Kagome felling sorry for Ruby.

"My family was a pack of dog demon. My father was the leader and mother was the alpha female." said Ruby looking out the window.

"We were living peacefully until two years ago." she added.

"What happened two years ago?" asked Inuyasha showing some interest.

"Two years ago a pack wolf demons with a powerful leader attacked our pack." said Ruby now looking at the floor.

"Was the wolf pack leader's name Koga?" asked Inuyasha growling.

"Yes it was. Do you know him?" asked Ruby.

"We've met and I don't like him." said Inuyasha growling.

"So do I. Koga and his pack killed everyone in our pack and took me to his den to be his mate." said Ruby also.

"But I was to smart for him and got away. I lived on my until two weeks ago when I ran into Sesshomaru." she added.

"Well sense you don't have anywhere to go you can stay here." said Inuyasha smileing.

"Thank you Lord Inuyasha." said Ruby bowing her head.

**Hmm I wonder what Inuyasha thinks of Ruby?**


	3. Kagome's wish and Inuyasha's mates

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome's wish and Inuyasha's mates.

Sense Inuyasha no longer wants to be a full demon. And he doesn't want to be a human now that he is Lord of his father's land. Kagome decieded she wants to stay with Inuyasha. So Jagome got the sacred jewle out of her backpack. She also got a purple kimono out of her backpack.

"Oh sacred shikon jewel I wish to be half human and half dog demon." said Kagome.

Suddenly there was a bright light that filled Kagome's room. Kagome tried to stay strong so she wouldn't scream out in pain. Her hair grew longer she also grew two inches taller. She went from 5'5" to 5'7". Kagome's nails changed into claws she grew fangs and dog ears. Her senses were getting better. She growled as she as she changed into a half demon. When the light disappeared so did the sacred jewel. Kagome took off her old clothes and changed into the purple kimono.

"Kagome I heard growling are you ok?" asked Inuyasha coming into her room.

"Yah I'm fine I just wighed to be a half demon." said Kagome turning around.

When Kagome turned around Inuyasha' eyes went wide. Then Ruby and Shippo and came in. Kagome told Ruby and Shippo what she did. The both of them are happy for Kagome. When Inuyasha is out protroling his new lands. Kagome, Ruby, and Shippo would tend to the garden. And they would have fun also. Ruby and Inuyasha don't pay their respects at Sesshomaru's grave they would just walk by. Kagome and Shippo do pay their respects when they pass by Sesshomaru's grave. Inuyasha had fallen love with Kagome as they traveled to defeat Naraku. Now that Naraku is dead and Inuyasha is the Lord of his father's land. He still loves Kagome even if she is now a half demon.

Kagome and Ruby like to go shopping at the maket in a near by village. Inuyasha watches the girls shop from a near by tree. He thinks Kagome and Ruby are both beautiful. Ruby and Inuyasha both had rough pasts. That's part of the reason they have gotten close. The other reasons are Ruby's beauty, kindness, and respect for all beings. As the weeks went by Inuyasha, Ruby, and Kagome became closer. Shippo loves Kagome and Ruby like mothers.

"Inuyasha how come you don't to your brothers grave to pay your respects?" asked Kagome.

"Feh Sesshomaru never gave a damn about me or anyone else. That's why I don'y pay my respects." said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Oh yah that's right." said Kagome remembering how cold and heartless Sesshomaru was.

Now Inuyasha loves Kagome and Ruby but he doesn't know who to chose for his mate.

"Myouga which one should I chose?" asked Inuyasha looking at the flea demon.

"Well you father had two mates." said Myouga.

"At the same time." spat Inuyasha.

"No. But it's not uncommon for a Lord to have two mates." said Myouga.

Inuyasha knew Myouga was right so he decieded that Kagome and Ruby will both be his mates. He went to go find Kagome that night the moon is full. Kagome becomes human on a night of a new moon like Inuyasha does. Shippo is in Kagome's room sleeping. Inuyasha found Kagome in the garden the full moon shined on Kagome. To Inuyasha the full moon shining on made her look even more beautiful. Inuyasha went up to Kagome and hugged her. She was surprised the hug. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's golden eyes which showed careing and love. They walked back into the castle in each others arms. They stood in Inuyasha's room kissing passonately. Inuyasha pushed Kagome who fell onto his bed. He removed Kagome's kimono and they continued to kiss passionately. Kagome removed Inuyasha's clothes this her first time she's seen him naked.

Inuyasha bit Kagome's neck leaving to fang marks. Suddenly they heard something. Inuyasha stood up to see what made the noise. Kagome saw it is it to big. When Inuyasha saw that it was a bird that made the noise. He laid back down on top of Kagome and work his member into Kagome's enterence. Kagome whimpered in pain but Inuyasha is kissing her which made her forget about the pain. They were at it until Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha got up grabbed his clothse and went to Ruby's room. When Inuyasha went into she was surprised to see him naked. Ruby was already in bed when Inuyasha went into her room. Inuyasha put his clothes on the floor and went over to Ruby. He removed her kimono then bit bit Ruby on the neck. Male dog demons mark their mates by biteing them on the neck.

Inuyasha bit Kagome and Ruby on the left side of their necks. After he bit Ruby he mated her like he did Kagome. In the morning Kagome and Ruby noticed that Inuyasha is gone.

"Shippo where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as they ate.

"He left to patrol a little while ago." said Shippo.

Inuyasha's territory is big so it takes him two weeks to a month to patrol. It all depends on the weather on how long Inuyasha is gone. If the weather is mostly nice he'll be gone for two weeks. If it rains, storms, or snows he'll be gone for a month. As Kagome and Ruby ate Kagome noticed a mark on Ruby's neck. She looked closer and saw that the mark was two fang maks. And Kagome knows what mark means.

"Hey Ruby who marked you?" asked Kagome pointing at the mark.

"Umm.. Inuyasha did." said Ruby sheepishly.

"He marked you too." said Kagome showing Ruby her mark.

"Did he mate you also?" asked Kagome.

"Yes he did. Did he mate you?" asked Ruby looking at Kagome.

"Yes." said Kagome looking at Ruby.

"Now ladies don't get into a fight." said a voice coming from a pillow.

"Oh hi Myouga." said Kagome looking down at Myouga.

"It isn't uncommon for a Lord to have two mates." said Myouga pointing at the girls.

Kagome and Ruby looked at each other than back at Myouga.

"Plus Lord Inuyasha love the both of you equally." added Myouga.

"He's right know." said Ruby sighing.

Kagome and Ruby hugged and renewed their bound.

**Hmm do you think Inuyasha got both Kagome and Ruby pregnant? You'll find out in the next chapter that's coming soon.**


	4. Ruby and Kagome give Inuyasha good news

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Ruby and Kagome give Inuyasha good news.

One week after Inuyasha mated Kagome and Ruby. The girls think they are pregnant. They think they are pregnant because they have been getting morning sickness. Ruby is full demon and Kagome is only half demon. If they are pregnant with full demon pups they will be pregnant for four months. But if they are pregnant with half demon pups they'll be pregnant for six months. The weather has been rainy so it's slowing down Inuyasha. Three weeks later Kagome and Ruby are one month pregnant. Ruby is showing a little belly but Kagome isn't showing yet. Both girls have been getting craveings. Ruby and Kagome told Shippo they are pregnant. Shippo considers Kagome and Ruby as his mothers. So he thinks he's going to be a big brother. Kagome and Ruby don't mind one bit. Shippo, Kagome, and Ruby are in the garden when Inuyasha returned.

"Kagome, Ruby, Shippo I'm back!" yelled Inuyasha.

"We are in the garden Inuyasha." said Kagome when she heard him.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" asked Inuyasha walking up to them.

Kagome and Ruby giggled and said "we're are pregnant but fine." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "you two are pregnant."

"Yes we are." said Kagome and Ruby.

"I'm going to be a big brother." said Shippo happily.

Ruby and Kagome giggled as they watched Shippo. Two months later Ruby and Kagome are three months pregnant. Kagome is showing a belly but it's smaller than Ruby's. They figure that Ruby is pregnant with a full demon pup. And Kagome is pregnant with a half demon pup. Inuyasha is sitting in between Ruby and Kagome in the garden. He has his left hand on Ruby's belly and has his right hand on Kagome's belly. He can feel the pups moving inside of their mother's wombs.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo are you home?" asked Sango.

"We are in the garden guys." said Inuyasha standing up.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kilala walked into the garden. Inuyasha told them about Ruby and Kagome's wish.

"Guess what Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku?" asked Shippo happily.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Mamma Kagome and mamma Ruby are going to have pups." said Shippo happily.

Inuyasha then told them how Ruby and Kagome are his mates. And that they are are pregnant. Miroku looked at Ruby and Kagome and saw their pregnant bellies.

"Well congratulations Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ruby." said Miroku with a smile.

"Thank you Miroku. I tink Ruby is due to give birth some time next month." said Inuyasha smiling.

"When will you give birth Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Not for another three months." said Kagome.

Later that afternoon Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kilala left to back to Kaede's village. A month has past Kagome and Ruby are four months pregnant. Inuyasha has a priestess from the village staying at the castle. The priestess is staying at the castle because Ruby is due any day now. But right now Ruby is sleeping under a tree in the garden. Shippo is curled up on Ruby's belly sleeping. While they were sleeping Kagome picked flowers. Inuyasha left on patrol two weeks ago the weather has been sunny. So Inuyasha is on his way back to the castle and his mates. He stopped in the village to get something for he pups for when they're born. He got two silk blankets one is black with gold stars. The other is purple with blue flowers. When he went into the castle he went into his room to put away the blankets.

"Oh Inuyasha your back." said Kagome noticeing he was back.

"Hi Kagome how's Ruby?" asked Inuyasha.

"Here I'll show you." said Kagome leading Inuyasa toward the garden.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" asked Inuyasha when he saw Ruby and Shippo.

Inuyasha and Kaomge went back into the catsle.

"Inuyahsa how long can half and full demons live?" asked Kaomge.

"Well the oldest a half demon has lived was 826 years. And the oldest a full demon has lived was 928 years." said Inuyasha.

"Wow that's a long time." said Kagome in awe.

When the sun went down and the moon came up. Kagome, Inuyasha, Ruby, and Shippo went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder what the sex of Ruby's and Kagome's pups will be? The next chapter coming soon.**


	5. The Births

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5**

The births.

Shippo couldn't sleep and went to Ruby's room. When he went into her room Shippo noticed that Ruby is breathing heavily. Ruby say Shippo and said "go get the priestess." Shippo went to go find the priestess. He found her walking down the hall.

"Priestess mamma Ruby needs you." said Shippo running up to her.

Shippo and the priestess ran to Ruby's room.

"Take this bucket and fetch some water." said the priestess.

Shippo left to get the water while the priestess got her herbs and some rags. When Shippo brought the water to the priestess. She told him to go get Inuyasha. Shippo ran to Inuyasha's room and woke him. Inuyasha told Shippo to go to Kagome's room to sleep. Then he went to Ruby's room after grabbing the blankets he got. When Inuyasha went into Ruby's room the priestess was telling her to push.

"Hey Ruby I'm here." said Inuyasha sitting next to her.

"Ok My Lady one more big push." said the priestess.

Ruby gave a big push and the pup was born. The priestess cut the cord and cleaned up the pup.

"Congratulations My Lady and My Lord you have a daughter." said the priestess.

"Here wrap the pup in this." said Inuyasha handing the purple blanket with blue flowers on it to the priestess.

The priestessrapped the pup in the blanket. Them handed the pup to Ruby. Inuyasha told the priestess she could go back to the village. When she returned to the village she woke everyone up.

"What is so important priestess?" asked the villagers.

"Our Lord's mate Ruby gave girth to a daughter." said the priestess.

The villagers cheered and asked the priestess about the newborn pup. Back at the castle Inuyasha and Ruby are looking at their daughter. She has dog ears like here partents do. Her eyes are blue and her hair is blonde mixed with silver.

"Have you thought of a name Ruby?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hmm how about Luna?" asked Ruby looking out at the full moon.

"That's a pretty name." said Inuyasha looking at the little bundle in Ruby's arms.

When Ruby fell asleep Inuyasha went back to his room. In the morning Kagome woke up with Shippo on her belly.

"Oh good morning Shippo." said Kagome sleeply.

"Morning I slept here because I think mamma Ruby had her pup." explained Shippo.

Kagome got up when Shippo left her room. Shippo went to go into Ruby's room when Inuyasha said "don't go in there she's still sleeping." Shippo turned around to see Inuyasha in the other room holding something. Kagome and Shippo went into the room Inuyasha is in.

"Come and see my daughter Luna." said Inuyasha smiling.

Shippo and Kagome went over to Inuyasha to see his daughter.

"I have a little sister." said Shippo happily.

"Why do you have Luna?" asked Kagome.

"I heard her fussing when I past by Ruby's room. She didn't want fed so I picked her up and she settled right down." explained Inuyasha.

"She probaly wanted some attention." said Kagome looking at Luna.

Good morning everyone. I see Inuyasha is showing you Luna." said Ruby coming into the room.

Inuyasha gave Luna to Ruby as she sat down. Ruby rocked Luna in her arms Luna started to fuss. Ruby told Shippo and Inuyasha to turne around. After they turned around Ruby breast fed Luna. Three months have past Luna is three months old. And Kagome is six months pregnant. The priestess is back at the because Kagome is due any day. Kagome and Ruby are tending to the garden. Ruby is carrying in a pouch made out of the sash that ties around Ruby's waist. Shippo is running throught the garden chaseing a butterfly. Kagome and Ruby are starting to worry about Inuyasha. He left on patrol when was four and a half months. So he has been gone for two and a half months. The weather has been rainy and stormy. But now the weather is nice.

Sense Kagome is close to giving birht they both agreed that Ruby would go find Inuyasha. So the next day Ruby left to go find Inuyasha. Inuyasha marks the boards of his territory by clawing the trunks of trees. Carrying Lina in the pouch Ruby climbed the tallest thing she could find in Inuyasha's territory. Once she did she looked around for Inuyasha and tried to pick up his scent.

"Inuyasha where are you!" asked Ruby yelling.

Inuyasha is in a near by cave and isn't felling well. He had gotten cold and wet and now he's ill. Inuyasha heard Ruby's cry he got up and went to the cave's enterence. He is to weak and ill to follow Ruby's scent. Inuyasha waited until the wind was blowing toward Ruby.

"Ruby follow my sent!" yelled Inuyasha.

After yelling for Ruby he went back into the cave and laid down. Ruby heard Inuyasha's cry. She followed Inuyasha's scent as she did she got some herbs. Kagome has taught Ruby what Lady Kaede had taught her. She followed Inuyasha's scent to the cave. When she saw him she rushed over to him. Inuyasha is pale and has a fever Ruby got to work giving Inuyasha herbs. Luna giggled and cooed when she saw her father. Then Ruby helped Inuyasha to his feet.

"Come we have to return to the castle. Kagome is due to give birth at any time." said Ruby.

When Ruby and Inuyasha got back to the castle they heard a scream. Kagome is in her room about to give birth. Inuyasha went into Kagome's room and sat next to her.

"Push My Lady." said the priestess.

Kagome gave one last push and the pup was born. The priestess cut the cord and cleaned up the pup.

"Congradulations My Lord and My Lady you have a son." said the priestess.

Inuyasha had the priestess wrap the pup in the black blanket with gold stars on it. Kagome and Inuyasha named their son Uzi which means my strength. He has grey hair and hazel eyes. The priestess told the villagers about the birth of Lord's son. After Inuyahsa made sure Kagome and Uzi were ok. He went to his room and laid down.

**hope you all like this chapter. The next one is coming soon.**


	6. Inuyasha's illness

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha's illness.

Inuyasha still doesn't feel well. He wants to help Kagome take care of their newborn son. But he is just to sick. Luna is three months older than Uzi. So she is bigger than Uzi but will probaly change whil they grow up. Luna could grow up to be anywhere from 5'8"-6'0". Uzi could grow up to be anywhere 5'7"-6'0". Ruby went inot Inuyasha's room to give him an herbal remedy. He is still pale and has a fever. Ruby told Inuyasha to stay in bed and rest. Just then Luna started to fuss. Ruby left Inuyasha's room and sat down to feed Luna. After feeding Luna she went back into Inuyasha's room.

"Do you think you can stomach something to eat?" asked Ruby worring about Inuyasha.

"Not right now Ruby I just want to rest." said Inuyasha.

Ruby left Inuyasha's room then went into Kagome's room. Shippo is in Kagome's room visiting his new brother. Ruby told Kagome and Shippo that Inuyasha is ill. Ruby had the priestess come back to the castle. The priestess knows the right herbal remedy to halp Inuyasha get better. One week Later Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala came to visit. They let Inuyasha rest because he's still ill. Miroku is holding Luna and Sangois holding Uzi. Kilala, Shippo, Kohaku are outside playing. Ruby and Kagome talked to Miroku and Sango. Miroku commented on how beautiful Luna is. Sango thinks Uzi is handsome even though he's only a week old. Before leaving Miroku and Sango went into Inuyasha's room to see him. He isn't pale anymore but he still has a fever. Inuyasha is sleeping so they tried not to wake him.

After they left his room Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala left. The priestess has been giving Inuyasha an hebal remedy everyday. Kagome has brought Uzi into Inuyasha's room so Uzi can see his father.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much help Kagome." said Inuyasha lookind at Uzi.

"It's ok I can take of Uzi. Plus you're sick." said Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and reach over and tickled Uzi under his chin.

"Kagome do you want go to the market with me?" asked Ruby.

"Sure I'll be right there." said Kagome standing up.

She put Uzi in a pouch sha made out of the sash that ties around her waist. Then she caught up with Ruby, Luna, and Shippo. After the girls and Shippo left the priestess gave Inuyasha an herbal remedy. In the village the villagers would ask Kagome and Ruby if they could see the little bundles in their pouchs. Ruby and Kagome let the villagers look. Shippo is on Kagome's right shoulder so he could look down at Uzi. And when a villager would ask what Ruby and Kaogme what they named their pups. They would tell them. Thanks to the priestess the villagers know that Ruby and Kagome are Inuyasha's mates. They also know that Inuyasha is sick. After they got everything they needed. Ruby, Kagome, and Shippo headed back to the castle. At the path that lead to the castle is a group of villagers.

They gave Ruby and Kagome gifts of them the pups and Inuyasha. When they got back to the castle. They put away the things they bought. Then Ruby and Kagome went through the gifts. Kagome and Ruby got kimonos and sashs. Luna and Uzi got blankets they also got some colthing. Ruby and Kagome had Shippo keep an eye on Luna and Uzi. Then they took the gifts for Inuyasha to his room.

"Here are some gifts from the villagers for you." they said going into his room.

Inuyasha wasn't laying down when they went in. He is at the window throwing up again. Kagome and Ruby over to him. Ruby rubbed Inuyasha's muscular back while Kagome kept his silvery white hair way from his face. After Inuyasha was done throwing up he turned around and sat near the window.

"Thank you Kagome and Ruby." said Inuyasha feeling like he was going to get sick again.

"Your welcome. There are some gifts from the villagers for you." said Ruby.

Kagome and Ruby left Inuyasha's room after he was back in bed. Ruby got Luna and put her in her pouch. Kagome got Uzi and put him in her pouch. Then they went out to the garden to tend to it. Everytime Ruby was near Sesshomaru's grave she would growl. When Kagome and Inuyasha found her in the dungeon. She had whip wounds on her back. The whip wounds went from her upper back to her lower back. The deepest whip wounds where on the middle of her bak. Those scard while the rest didn't. When Ruby growls at Sesshomaru's grave. Luna would fuss because she doesn't like it when her mother growls. Three more weeks past Luna is four months old. And Uzi is one month old. Inuyasha is all better his fever is gone. Now he can help Ruby and Kagome with Luna and Uzi.

He is a great father and loves Luna and Uzi very much. Kagmoe and Ruby love watching Inuyasha play with Luna and Uzi. After leaving the room for ten minutes when Ruby and Kagome returned to the room. They saw Inuyasha sleeping on the floor with Luna, Uzi, and Shippo.

**The last chapter coming soon.**


	7. Years pass and Inuyasha's family grows

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter7**

Years pass and Inuyasha's family grows.

Sixteen years have past Luna and Uzi are sixteen years old. Shippo is in his early twentys. Uzi is 6'0" and Luna is 5'8" and they have two siblings. Luna has a fourteen years old brother named Rafael and a twelve year old sister named Astra. Uzi has a thirteen year old sister named Jewel and a eleven brother named Inuyasho. All the pups Ruby had are full demon. and all the pups Kagome had are half demon. Rafael is 5'9" has green eyes and red hair. Astra is 5'2" has yellow eyes and golden blonde hair. Jewel is 5'0" has light brown eyes and black hair. Inuyasho is 4'8" has gold eyes and snow white hair. Inuyasha, Ruby, and Kagome are thirty-four years old. But Inuyasha and Kagome can live up to 826 years old. And Ruby can live up to 928 years old.

Over the past Miroku, Sango,Kohaku, and Kilala have visited whenever they could. The six pups all get along. Other than wrestleing Inuyasha loves to play with all six pups. And he knows one or more of the six pups will take over his land. When all the pups are together with Shippo they play, run, and wrestle. Shippo loves all of the pups like brothers and sisters. He still calls Kagome and Ruby mom. Inuyasha plans on teaching his half demon sons how to wield Tetsusaiga. Six more years went by Luna and Uzi are twent-two years old. Rafael is twenty years old and Astra is eight teen years old and they are now 5'8".

Jewel is nineteen and is now 5'7" and Inuyasho is seventeen and is now 5'10". Shippo is in his late twentys. Ruby, Inuyasha, and Kagome are fourty years old. Inuyasha's joints have become stiff and sore. Kagome says Inuyasha has arthritis. Inuyasha has given Tetsusaiga to Inuyasho. Inuyasho, Luna, and Uzi are staying at the castle. Astra, Jewel, and Rafael left the castle to on their own. But they do visit their parents when they can. Now Inuyasho patrols his father's land. Inuyasha stays at the castle with Ruby, Kagome, Shippo, Luna and Uzi. All six pups are looking for mates.

When they do find a mate they will mate and have pups of their own. So Inuyasha's land will be past down from generation to generation. But for now Kagome, Ruby, and Inuyasha will live out their final years at the castle.

**The End.**


End file.
